


Other's Don't See What You Do

by RoryRora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryRora/pseuds/RoryRora
Summary: Severus knew he wasn't a kind man.





	

     Severus knew he wasn’t a kind man. He was completely aware of his faults and tendency to be an all around “bastard” as his students so liked to call him. Having grown up as he did- abusive father, vicious bullying, following a mass-murdering madman, and indirectly killing the woman he loved, you know _normal_ childhood things- Severus thought he might have some reason to be the way he was. Snark and general disdain that crept into any of his social interactions aside. Looking back, his reasoning for his actions did have some merit.

    Sure, he treated potter (the small “chosen” one) as viciously as he did based upon the hatred of the father. However, it was the father and his little gang that had nearly gotten Severus eaten by a werewolf as a _Prank_! promptly ignoring the resulting rescue, pettiness was a perfectly acceptable response. Or maybe resentment… that child with Lilly’s eyes survived while his mother was sent to an early grave. Be that it may that her death was his fault. Severus had to wonder, like many others how the Wizarding world had allowed such vile a man as Voldemort to rise to power. Amazing what some well phrased words and some confidence can do.

    As he lay there, thinking with far too much sentiment Severus' thoughts lazily drifted to other figures he’d come to know his last few years. Apparently the Longbottom boy’s boggart was Severus himself. The only honest response He could provoke to that was “good”. The Longbottom child was so disastrous and absentminded in potions, that he had nearly killed several people on several occasions! If someone got him drunk enough- on the _good_ firewhiskey- Severus would almost admit Longbottom’s uselessness at potions could be considered a talent. Here he was, thinking of Longbottom - of all things- on his deathbed...death shack?

    It was nothing short of amazing of how reflective one’s mind becomes as they face oblivion. Despite the killing curses’ bad reputation, Severus thought it could almost be considered kind. It killed quickly and painlessly. Dumbledore didn’t suffer as he had been that entire year. Despite the daily prophet’s claims that he had murdered the old coot in cold blood, Severus had seen himself the pain Dumbledore had put himself through. Yes, the curse had been a kind death. Unlike his slow poison-induced demise.

With the last thought coated in bitterness Severus raised his head enough to make eye contact with piercing green eyes. _Lily's eyes_. Looking at him through another face, but with as much kindness as ever. Severus took a last shuddering breath, and allowed the memories gathering in the corner of his eyes to drip down his face. His work was done.

Severus did not think of himself as a kind man, Harry and Lily Potter always had liked to contradict him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something from the villain's perspective for my novel cinema class. Why wouldn't i choose someone from harry potter?  
> sorry for any spelling errors or such.  
> if you're willing, feedback is welcome!  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
